callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Callsigns/Archive 1
WHOEVER UPDATES THIS POST YOU CAN GET MVP ASSASSIN TITLE BY KILLING THE TOP PERSON ON THE OPPOSING TEAM 10 TIMES "Nine Lives" Unlocked once you hit 9th prestige I dont know who said killing me would get you a title But killing SOLDGAMBLE does NOT give you a title, I dont have any idea about how to get the "hello my name is..." title please change ur list to take my Gamer tag off it thank you A lot of people have been adding random callsigns to this page. Should we make it so it's confirmation only? 18:23, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. Technically people shouldn't be adding information about the game that hasn't been officially released yet anyway. Moozipan Cheese 18:40, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I registered, but still i cant edit the Callsign page. how? M W 2 title does anyone know how to unlock that? It is the one being used by the Call of duty wiki name in the screenshots, its also the last one in the first column on the first page, under commander. Also, how in the world did the call of duty wiki unlock everything already? furthermore, anyone else notice the one locked emblem? or is the emblem actually the locked symbol? Men Raising Iwo Jima Flag It says it's rewarded alongside the "Blood Brothers" title. But I have the "Blood Brother" title but not that emblem. So is it unconfirmed? TAK The Voyager 02:29, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I won this by planting bomb and winning a match of sabotage I also won it alongside the bombshell title after planting and destroying the objective in Sabo. Seems legit Same here, i have blood brother but i dont have the iwo jima emblem. i guess i'll try what this guy said and plant a bomb to win in sabotage n hopefully that'll work. anybody else have any ideas? I received it after killing the bomb carrier in a game of S&D, can anyone confirm? 22:31, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I got it on the same way but in sabotage. so... confirmed? My friend said he got it by completing the Legend challenge in the Elite section. where you are the last man standing in S&D Added Picture Support I added an additional column for a picture of each title. I put the Armed and Dangerous title as a test, you can delete that with a better one if necessary. I have already seen some additions to the article which is great! Eventually we can get rid of the Image column as we have all the pictures. These are called Titles Why cant we search them by titles, I was confused cause i couldn't find them for more than an hour, I even started making my own category cause i could find this page, we need to be able to find this by Titles as well as Call Signs How about information about what unlocks each? :That'd be great, but half the time I have no idea why I got a particualar callsign. I received 'destructive' or something for firing missiles at UAVs, though. :: This is just guessing and forum crawling, but- ::: Page 1 1. FNG - Default callsign, 2. S.S.D.D. - Reach Private class, 3. Sgt. - Reach Sergent class, 4. 1st Sgt. - Reach First Sergent class, 16. Flyswatter - Shoot down an enemy helicopter or airplane ::: Page 5 18. Overwatch - Call in X number on UAVs, ::: Page 7 7. Fire and Forget - Call in 25 Sentry Guns ::: Page 8 2. 2fast - Get 5 kills with Slight of Hand equipped, 3. Speed Demon - Get 25 kills with Slight of Hand equipped, 6. Trackstar - Sprint three miles, 7. Get Real - Play one game in Hardcore mode, 10. Bow Down - Have the highest K/D ratio at the end of a match, 11. Omnipotent - Have the highest K/D ratio in 25 matches, 22. Double Down- Get a double kill ::: Page 9 4. Accident Prone - 15 suicides, 11. Smash Hit - 5 kills with the Riot Shield, 17. Ta-Da! - 25 kills within 5 seconds of spawning with Tactical Insertion, 24. Blunt Trauma - 25 kills with riot shield, 25. Completely Numb - Use painkiller to absorb enough damage to have killed you without it ::: Page 10 9. Kleptomaniac - Steal 5 enemy care packages, 25. Martyr- 5 kills with martyrdom :::Page 11 1. ID Thief - Use Copycat in a match, and kill the player that you copied, 7. Pushin' Daisies- Most deaths in Ground War Organization I can see a lot of activity going on at this page, and because of the multitude of discoveries it seems the buzz will continue. I'd suggest organizing it in some manner now before it gets to be very time-consuming. I'm not sure, but it seems some are unlocked from challenges, and others from leveling up. Maybe we can make a collapsible table (or something similar) including acquisition and appearance? Myko Ducor 02:31, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I agree. I was thinking about organizing the titles by their groups, like a group for the titles with the snowmobile backdrop, a group for the rank titles, a group for the titles with the bullet backdrops, etc. but that might just make the list more cluttered up since to my knowledge there are only maybe four or five title groups that have the same backdrops. Organizing the titles by the pages that they're on might work well (unless the pages are different on different platforms, then that wouldn't be a good idea). We do need to make a table, though, with columns Title, maybe Appearance, and how to get it. Maybe we could sort them out into their background groups in the table, and leaving a space in the table to separate different groups? ~Mp5shooter UPDATE: To whoever made the table, very nice work, and thank you very much. ~Mp5shooter Yeah, you needed a table so I made a small program which converted it into one. :p IntelOrca 19:27, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Good lord this page has gone to hell. I used to be proud of my little creation, now it looks like it ran away and started doing crack. Well, maybe not that bad. Here's my suggestion - make it into a table like this. I don't think we should do it now, since people will just add things and screw it up, but wait until we have a source that includes all title names, background images, and unlock requirements. It'll take a hell of a long time to do, but I think the end result will be the best we can make it. 05:37, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :What we really need is for someone to get into the PC game files and see which titles are unlocked when, and how.--WouldYouKindly 05:42, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::That, WYK, would be great. I've never been much of a "files" PC guy, so it won't be me. There's got to be someone on the wiki who can do it. 05:51, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Well, it's looking much better, thanks to all who helped bring my creation back from the brink. Still more work to be done though, don't stop now! 03:30, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Excellent work, whoever made the table. That's what I had in mind, and keep it up! Myko Ducor 23:43, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Tons of guesswork Is there any way someone can get into the game files on the PC version and tell us what is unlocked when? It'd save a lot of time and effort.--WouldYouKindly 04:38, November 13, 2009 (UTC) flags… I have thought that it might be a good idea to make the lists of the flags alphabetical. This would have been taken into effect by the time anyone reads this. Thanks, Attack Rhino 06:33, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Corrections/Questions about Callsigns/Titles Is "Impaler" correct? I've never gotten a kill by throwing a knife at someone, and I have that Title. i think impaler is just regular stabbing someone its probably for hitting someone with the grenade launcher enough times. i.e. direct impact. 19:46, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I suspect impaler is just for either total melee kills, knife/riot shield etc, or total in one round. I got it after going on a stab frenzy... got about 15 knife kills in one round. Used nothing but knife and killstreak awards... which predators. I can confirm Dishes are Done as getting a payback kill with a claymore.UN 15:43, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Bandolier title is unlocked by picking up 250 satchels with the scavenger perk. Thanks, added. --Mp5shooter 23:51, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Catch Scrapnel is achieved after Claymore Shot I, but its 5, not 1 kill with claymore ! So, can anyone confirm that the Pro Gambler title unlocks after completing the Air to Ground: III challenge? ParallaxFallout 19:03, November 20, 2009 (UTC) The Red Devil emblem cant be from getting the most kills/fewest death accolade because i have the accolade but not the emblem Explosive Ordinance I unlocked atfer getting S&D victor II. Hi i just wanted to say that the callsign list says that the title Dead Mans Switch is listed as unconfirmed so i am here to confirm that the way u get Dead Mans Switch is correct that u do have to hurt someone and finish them off in last stand hi, the Men raising flag (Iwo Jima) emblem(a flag) will be rewarded if you get one of these accolades(I'm not sure which one) "Most kills as the bomb carrier" "most bombs defused" "most bombs planted". I played demolition(or sabotage not sure anymore XD) and I got that emblem and those accolades 6fears7 - Does not work with hardline on Behind Enemy Lines I got Behind Enemy Lines by getting a ten kill streak with killstreak rewards disabled I earned this emblem last night, it can be confirmed Confirmed on this. You get it with the 8-Bit Price Emblem How to get these titles and emblems? does any body know how to get these titles? -So Baked (or totally baked, i don't know what its called) -the title under Joint Ops and above Blunt Trauma emblems: -Marijuana leaf thank you in advance 06:03, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Yes, joint ops is killing enemy through smoke grenade cloud, blunt trauma is killing two enemys with riot shield, im trying to find leaf emblem too 06:03, November 19, 2009 (UTC) On the images in the bottom of this article, on emblems page 2, fifth row, sixth column, there is a helmet with a norwegian flag on it. Does anyone know how to achieve that? Removal of 'Image' Column I added some pictures for the callsigns, I have a lot so I'll make more soon, just takes awhile. But now that we have an actual image of the titles we don't really need a column explaining their description. I think we should just merge the image/picture columns into one so that the titles that don't have an actual image still have a description for the time being. Techtater 03:10, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :It should be a rule that images have no names. I don't care if you want to brag. You could actually show thumbnails of the titles in the image column, and only have descriptions for the ones that don't have an uploaded image yet. IntelOrca 16:06, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Hello my name is... Confirmed I have confirmed this. Required: 1st Prestige or higher. Acquired by completing the challenge Cobra Commander. That's when I got it also... By: Arctic Raccoon Thanks I would like to thank the people who help getting this list complete! I've added some too ("Big Bada Boom", "Epic") and edited the image description and how to get for those titles i knew and didn't have any text in them. Let's get this list completed :D Also i would really like to know how to get "My little pwny" Greetings Akatsuki Cybi Akatsuki Cybi 14:55, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the table :). I'm gonna get some pictures of these titles to post on the table :D My little pwny is available before prestiging, that is all i know. Images I'm going to upload all the Titles i have at the moment. Akatsuki Cybi 17:56, November 16, 2009 (UTC) That's really alot of work xD Akatsuki Cybi 18:39, November 16, 2009 (UTC) There are too many.. I'm going to upload them tomorrow.. I see there are already more Images :D Akatsuki Cybi 18:48, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :I've been uploading a few as well now... Hope I'm not screwing up your superbeautiful table here ladies... I read the rules on the page and made sure I followed them. Xzabre 21:01, November 16, 2009 (UTC) What the Okay, something just happened to the article, and I don't know what. Someone reverse the screwup please? >.> --Mp5shooter 22:24, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Okay, never mind, it's back to normal. --Mp5shooter 22:25, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, a vandal decided to make the page his personal playground. He does it again, he's blocked.--WouldYouKindly 22:26, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, ok, thanks for letting me know. --Mp5shooter 23:33, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Know how to get this emblem? Anyone know or could find out how to get the Rotating Modern Warfare Green Star emblem? Dolten 23:27, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Well I got it on my second nuke. But I think I got a few challenges done when I did that, like kill the entire enemy team in 10 seconds and one other challenge. Here are the emblems and call signs, straight out of the game: emblems: http://www.2graphik.com/mw2/emblems.php titles: http://www.2graphik.com/mw2/index.php :Those are good titles, but they don't have the names on them. :\ --Mp5shooter 01:33, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, sorry amigo. The engine puts the text on ingame, so that they can re-use backgrounds for different callsigns. I'll try to look into it tomorrow. Callsign and Emblem pictures I think it would be a better idea if someone who modded MW2 (So you unlock everything) took the callsign and emblem pictures. There are major differences in picture quality now and it looks pretty sloppy that way, especially since some picture were taken with a mobile phone. EDIT: I see someone has been uploading quite a few titles, apart from the blatant advertising that's in those pictures they are missing the actual titles. Someone should get some clean images, without spam and have the proper title in them. :I agree with this. Those title images that have the advertising and don't even have the title name on them need to be removed, and REAL ones used. --Mp5shooter 19:59, November 17, 2009 ( you get it from setting of a nuke the fourth page of emblem pictures still has a locked one? didnt check the rest - Cyber_Cheese Formatting Whenever people decide to add new titles and such, could you please follow the formatting? I didn't put them in a table, but I did the first set, (bold name, italic picture description etc.) and now that there is a table and it looks amazing, we now have 3 random out of order titles at the bottom and it looks like garbage. I don't know how to put them in the table, and my laptop wont let me change editing modes for some reason. If you can help with that thanks, and if you can put the other titles in the table in alpha order, it will look even better. Welsh noggy 03:44, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Welsh TF141 Emblem Anyone know how it's unlocked? - 04:20, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :I got it, but I don't know how. You have to get to lvl 41 hints 141 Ripping images? I have a lot of images I can upload but how do you rip HQ images easily - Easiest done on a PC, either through image files if you can find em, or the Print Screen button. PS3 or Xbox users could take pictures of the TV, but unless you have 1. A good camera and 2. A HD TV to minimize fuzz, its not recommended. --The-Dreamcaster 13:12, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I think all pictures should come from one source only, to eliminate crappy self shot pictures etc. The Legend The Legend icon is apparently a horizon with three men on horses. Could this be implying that the Three Horsemen have come and gone, and that you are either about to experience the last or that you are the last Horseman? alpha order only please whenever people add a new title. could you please post it in alphabetical order? Everything else is, then there is one "s" title by itself at the bottom. I would but I'm at school. thanks 17:29, November 17, 2009 (UTC)welsh I'd rather have them in order they are displayed in the titles menu. 1st lieutenant title Does anyone know what level you unlock the First lieutenant title at? Major update incoming I'll upload ALL Emblems and ALL callsigns now as a gallery, get ready to update information on confirmed titles. --Taki 16:25, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :There you go, have fun editing all the titles in ^^ --Taki 16:49, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Removed pictures for following reasons: a) don't need tons of files when a gallery is there to look at callsigns b) half of the pictures aren't pictures but rather vague word-descriptions c) 3/4 of the actual pictures have site advertising on them and d) images are inconsistent in size and quality. ::I didn't remove emblems because they don't have "names" to be identified with in the galleries. ~TAKI missing an emblem on page 4, didnt check the rest - Cyber_Cheese Protection? Should we semi-protect this? The page has gone from half-organized and degraded from there now. I've seen multiple references to personal experience in the article over the past week. I never thought this would be the page that would be swamped... Could've sworn it would be one of the new weapons or perks. CirChris -Here to help! 02:49, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :I second that; how many times have I undone vandalism on this page? Please move protection from none to autoconfirmed, if there aren't any objections. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 05:23, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Im all for protecting this page. I have an account but im at school so thats why im unregistered 14:50, November 19, 2009 (UTC)welsh ::Done. I would have had an aneurysm anyway if I'd had to undo one more first-person statement.--WouldYouKindly 21:47, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Great :D Btw, I haven't heard the word "aneurysm" since I used it like 2 years ago. Overused it is more like it... 00:05, November 20, 2009 (UTC) You say this page has too much personal experiences, yet all of you are talking in first person. that could be on purpose All Pro Title It says that you have to get 2 collateral headshots but this is false. yesterday i was play karachi and got a collateral shot with the famas. the person in front got headshoted while the one in the back got a body shot. i was shocked at the end of the game when i got the title because I only got 1 headshot in my collateral. Velociraptor Talon The Velociraptor Talon is received when you get payback killing someone with a throwing knife. add it, i'm 100% sure on this... Corrections Hello, I've put together my own list and been trying to help fix some (i.e. when somebody says you need 50 of something, when I know I have 70 of it and it's still not unlocked) of the corrections, along with adding new things. What do I need to do to be able to make changes? One I just found: Big Brother = 3 UAVs in one match, I think once you have the Intimidation challenges unlocked + level 63 or 64 since only 1/2 are unlocked at first. Also: I.C.E. Man = I just got the "Shoot 3 C4 for kills" so this has to be related since it has the same design as Plastique and that was related to C4/Claymores EDIT: N/m I registered thanks Add images next to description? I think this page would be much more helpful with an images column next to the description and name of each title. I can cut out the title images from the screen caps we have pretty quickly for this. If this is something we want to do let me know and I'll upload the individual title images somewhere. :I agree, I greatly prefer this to the galleries. We tried it before but because of all the unregistered contributers things got screwed up. But if we can have a consistent source for every title image then I think it would work. 00:33, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::The page is protected now so feel free to re-add the pics.--WouldYouKindly 00:35, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay give me a day or two and I'll have it updated.--Elementalfiend ::::I've finished sorting out the images for all of the titles. All the images are equal size/quality to keep things clean. How do I get permission to edit this page now that it is protected? I am thinking it would be best to organize the titles by type ( general titles, weapon specific titles, prestige specific, nationality flags, ect ).--ElementalFiend 22:54, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Mad Man Get 5 revenge kills with frag grenades (Bang For Your Buck: I challenge) Have this callsign and haven't even unlocked that challenge. Only 16 grenade kills total, I doubt 5 of them were revenge kills. :i got the challenge without it being unlocked, it appeared on my screen and everything, then after the match finished, i was awarded it. ::5 revenge kills with frag grenades is the way to get it. Not all challenges show in the menus I think, so that's why you haven't unlocked it. Blademaster Blademaster callsign is achieved by getting 250 knife kills after unlocking the prestige achievements. I also got the The Great White North, which is on a canadian flag Neutral, which is on a swiss flag The Exterminator, which is on a flag, but I can't tell which. I just got 250 knife kills and completed the challenge and didn't get any title. BladeVeteran is 100, I think master is gonna be 1000. Question about Rotating Skull emblem. Is ^this emblem the emblem we saw in the Flag runner trailer? (I mean rotating gold-plated 10th prestige icon) How to unlock this: The guy who made the callsign screens, didn't unlocked it ("the locked padlock one") Morihaus 06:44, November 20, 2009 (UTC) deleting why do people keep deleting the images of callsigns? It is getting on my nerves. 06:52, November 20, 2009 (UTC) toxic lose by tac nuke Stopping Power Pro Emblem I got the Stopping Power Pro Emblem when I completed the Stopping Power Pro: VI challenge (the last one which is for killing 1,000 people with Stopping Power Pro). I'm leaving this here because you folks doing the modding have prohibited a common folk like myself from adding it in like I did with 3 other emblems. Soooo...just an FYI if someone could add that in or however you'll do it. I'm new to the whole wikia thing due to laziness before. Don't know if there's some submission form some place. Sorry if there is. ParallaxFallout 12:26, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Suppressor Title and AC130 Flare Emblem The description for the Suppressor title has to be incorrect. I have several thousand kills total with 80% coming from a silenced gun yet I still only have "Silent Strike" and "Invisible." In addition, you unlock the AC130 ejecting flares emblem (can be seen on page 1 of emblems, last emblem column 6) alongside the "Death from Above" title when getting the last kill of a game with an AC130. Hopefully this helps. 16:35, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Epic has an error, please change. The callsign Epic is given after unlocking and completing the Crab Meat challenge (Kill 10 enemies with a single killstreak), not after killing everyone on the enemy team under 10 seconds as stated now. That is given by completing Omnicide challenge as stated correctly on the page. I can confirm this as I've gotten Crab Meat and the Epic title before and I just got Omnicide now. Pessleifi 17:12, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ----I've been given the Epic title alongside "Crab Meat" as well I3loodcat 22:48, November 22, 2009 (UTC) title Insert formula here i think you get the deads man switch when you set off a nuke You don't Pessleifi 17:12, November 20, 2009 (UTC) My Name Is... Title I have confirmed this. Required: 1st Prestige or higher. Acquired by completing the challenge Cobra Commander. By: Arctic Raccoon Pop Off Title It's listed already as "Pop Off - Complete SMG Head Shot II". Leaving this to say that is indeed when it unlocked for me. Don't know how confirming things works if that's up to the people that run this or just verification by others. ParallaxFallout 18:31, November 20, 2009 (UTC) catch shrapnel just got a claymore kill and didn't unlock it /: also, unlocked a motorcycle as an emblem, and it's either got something to do with the tar acog challenge or the last resort challenge (or something else?). Zombiekisser 19:52, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Still playing away, but my list already has a few that aren't on here" Commander (earned at level 70) The Inciser (???) Cold Steel (???) The Domino Effect (I believe I got this when I caused a series of explosions to kill multiple enemies... not confirmed though... just going on memory) SBD (??? got it with a silence, but unsure of the details) The Flasher (Killing people you flashbang - unsure of exact number) Last Resort (???) The Great White North (Canadian flag with title) ??? Neutral (Swiss flag w/title) ??? I haven't gone through the emblems list yet, but will do later, perhaps tonight. I'll keep looking for more, and thanks for this checklist, it's helped immensely. Thanks for all the work you people put into this! Skinnydipinacid 20:46, November 20, 2009 (UTC) skinnydipinacid http://www.blrag.com/ p.s... I gave you all a tip of the hat in my dirty cheats section: http://www.blrag.com/dirty-cheaters/2009/11/15/modern-warfare-2-tips-and-tricks-updated.html sorry for the title mishap... it was my first time posting here. (see above the title) Skinnydipinacid 20:48, November 20, 2009 (UTC)skinny MOAB - Full Throttle Full Throttle - call in 50 armed helicopters - confirmed (Just got it) MOAB - Complete Ultimate Sacrifice challenge (Use a nuke when you're team is losing) - Confirmed. MOAB currently says Use a nuke which is incorrect, you do get a spinning green star though Any way to authorize me to edit these pages? It's really tedious having to leave a message and hope some admin type sees it. Also Mastodon is listed twice. Pessleifi 23:25, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Impaler Just to let you know, impaler is listed twice, once as Impaler and once as The Impaler. The last one is wrong. Mystzombie 23:58, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I got the Title "Global Thermonuclear War" when I set off my first Nuke. I got the Title "Thermonuclear War" when I set off my second Nuke. I thought it was odd that I got Global at the first and not the second as Global Thermonuclear War sounds more impressive. If you check your list, you have them both at second Nuke 00:25, November 21, 2009 (UTC)beamer 617 1 point wrong (and probably a few more) in the wiki: You get excalibur at commando VI, not at 100 knife kills. anyone know how to get then emblem with the monkey with the crown on ?? The title Sarge Is received when you reach the rank 1st Sgt. after you prestige the 1st time. EMBLEM MISSING IN PICTURE http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/callofduty/images/d/db/EMBLEMS-04.jpg 2nd row, 7th column I posted a question few topics above but nobody answer:/ I think it's the "gold-plated rotating 10th prestige icon skull" emblem. I ask the creator of the easy hack and he answered that this icon isn't for getting 10th prestige. He said that this isn't unlocked in the normal way(by doing challenges or prestiging) Maybe its the time to ask the creators of the game? I think so. Morihaus 11:31, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Big Brother Title You get this one for completing the challenge: 'No Secrets' call in 3 UAV's in one round. Its in the Intimidation Section of the challenges. Silence I earned this one in the same round that I completed the "Did you see that" challenge. I also had 5 or 6 throwing knife kills that game, so it could be that too. infinity ward flask i recieved the inifinity ward flask for winning one hardcore team deathmatch. I have never played a hardcore match and I have the flask. ParallaxFallout 06:34, November 23, 2009 (UTC) medic helmet this has nothing to do with pain killer, i received this emblem and did not have the pain killer perk on. Pro Perk Emblems To get Pro Perk Emblems you need to do what you did to get the pro perk more and more times to get the emblem. For example, I have Stopping Power Pro Emblem, Commando Pro Emblem and Sleight of Hand Pro Emblem. For Stopping Power Pro Emblem, I needed to get something like 1000 kills with Stopping Power, for Sleight of Hand Pro Emblem I needed to get so many kills with sleight of hand(cant remember the amount) for Commando Pro Emblem I needed 100 knife kills with Commando on. For the Hardline Pro Emblem, I would need to get a certain amount of 2 kills streaks with Hardline on and its just as a simple as that. May take time, but if you use one perk alot, you should eventually get it. ya bawbags UAV JAMMER TITLE Hey everyone, i just noticed that the Title UAV Jammer was blank for how to achieve, i can answer this 100%, i just aquired it during a free-for-all match when i completed the Challenge Cold-Blooded Pro V, by shooting down 100 enemy killstreaks, it could have been for shooting down X number of UAV's but that would be Quite the Co-incidence 21 ton giant emblem Acquired by completing challenge Sponge: III Tag! Your it. acquired by completing hot potato i (5 kills w/ thrown back grenades) K-Factor The title K-Factor is listed as being earned by getting 1001 bullet penetration kills, and also says confimed. This cannot be accurate. I just got the title, and don;t even have 1001 total kills yet. I am unsure what I did to earn it however. The only challenege completed on teh game where it was earned, was Scrambler Pro III. GRECO827 17:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC)GRECO827 Update - Seems to ave been corrected to 100 bullet penetration kills. This could be accurate, although I have not used FMJ's on any weapon so far. Callsign Unlock I just confirmed that you do get the lady's head emblem in conjunction with the Dishes Are Done Title. Also, contrary to what it says on the page, I just got my 3rd win in Free for all (Placed 2nd in all of my FFA matches) and I unlocked the Lone Wolf title but not "The Feared" HOW DO YOU GET THE M-W-2 TITLE? anyone? I believe you get it at prestige 1 rank 70. Thats what this guy told me who had it. Trivia Section We should add a trivia section with the references to other media (EX.: Companion Crate refering to Portal, etc.) Bombs Away Tag Achieved by killing 6 enemies in a single stealth bombing (challenge) Just got I.C.E. Man for killing some guy called IVIadMike. Everybody in the game (it was free for all) also got it. He already had it on. Played another game with him. Every new player in that game that killed him also said that they got it just then.Iwnetman 20:10, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Hello, My name is... I have confirmed this. Required: 1st Prestige or higher. Acquired by completing the challenge Cobra Commander. Dead Mans Switch Was obtained after Challenge Last Stand Pro V (50 kills with perk) HOT SHOT!!!!! Title "HOT SHOT" was awarded for Defusing 2 Bombs in Sabotage or Search and Destroy Stuck on You Title I have probably 50 Semtex Sticks and still no Title I know I have at least 30 because I have the challenge so any ideas. My guess would be you have to prestige first, then get a few sticks or a game winning killcam stick. - Could possibly be for completing the 'Group Hug' challenge, as I have both the 'Group Hug' chalenge completed and the Title 'Stuck On You'. Patriot Title The "Patriot" title isn't included in the list. Does anyone know how to unlock it? It is in the second column the 4th down http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/callofduty/images/9/91/TITLES-13.jpg Its probably Prestige related. probably Since there are 10 of those Nationality things. I got it after getting 50 predator kills after the first prestige, almost positive this unlocked it as I didn't do anything else that round. CoD4 Prestige Icons Anyone know how to unlock these? PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! I've seen this emblem around a couple times, its a hand with the pinky and index finger sticking up. I would kill to get this emblem! Please could someone post how to get it? last resort title - get a game winning kill cam using last stand or final stand The shark-face emblem is actually for the challenge "Sponge: III". Not sure if it can also be unlocked through 21-ton Giant, though, but it's entirely possible? Derpfin 04:21, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ---- I've been rewarded the hand emblem for completing the Omnicide challenge (killing enemy team in under 10 seconds) together with the title. I3loodcat 13:08, November 23, 2009 (UTC) The Grim Reaper For The Grim Reaper title you have "Kill 5 members of the enemy team with a single Predator missile ". I received this title tonight with 3 predator missiles. Killed 2 enemies with each of the first 2 missiles, and 1 with the third missile. Hxc78 05:56, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Charity Case charity case is incorrect, you get it when you achieve 'air mail III' of the challenges. BAM! i got this for doing master chef 2 not from never forget Kleptomaniac It says steal one care package, I'm pretty sure i stole 3 when i unlocked it, either that or there is a level minimum which i doubt WNxAviator13 13:59, November 22, 2009 (UTC) - I haven't stolen any enemy care packages, and I have this title. perhaps picking up a certain number of enemy guns during a game or picking up a certain number of care packages in a single game? I'm pretty sure this is what you get when you unlock Scavenger Pro. If I remember correctly, that's when I unlocked it. PShizzzzle 04:00, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Question and correction The "Catch Shrapnel" title is awarded after 5 claymore kills, not 1 And on emblems, page 2, row 5, column 6, there is a helmet with a Norwegian flag on. Do you know how to get it? - I believe i read/heard somewhere that this is unlocked by killing 3 people with 3 different weapons in one life. Nope, it's not, I tried. Thanks anyway =) HIGHJACKER TITLE!!!! On the Page you have the title "highjacker" set to Steal 100 enemy crates... confirmed... uhhh not confirmed since i just got it for stealing only TEN enemy crates... confirmed... Weapon Titles There are a lot of different weapon titles for the same weapon. For example there are five different M4A1 titles. I understand that you can get the white/silver skull titles after you entered the prestige mode, but how to get the other? Personally i haven't entered the prestige mode yet, but it would be nice to know. I have tried to get the M4A1 title of page 15 of the titles menu (the grey/blue one with the head shot symbol) by doing all 500 head shots, but it didn't worked. Another mystery for me is why are sometimes the secondary weapons included into a title series and sometimes not. (I'm not a native english speaker, so if something is written in a confusing style ask and i try to explain it in another way.) :I know the Gold with Iron cross is for mastery, but yeah, you are right... there's about 5 titles for the M4A1, grey, grey with crosshairs on a head. It sounds like you can only master those ones after you have entered prestige. I know in COD4 you got gold skin for some guns when you did all the headshot challenges for all the weapons of the same class: eg, get all headshot challenges done for all the assault rifles. Pavelow Emblem The Pacelow Emblem is Awarded with the transformer Title, "get a pavelow as a game winning killcam" (Confirmed by me "Sekundenkleber") COMPASS EMBLEM the emblem that looks like an old fashioned compass if for Completing Backdraft III(Confirmed by me "Lif3 Snatcher") The Dragon / The Predator I got The Predator (another Shark title) by killing and entire team with one predator missile. I got The Dragon (similar to that of The Mastadon title) by calling in 50 Pavelows. I also got a title called 30 Something... I'm not 100% sure what it was from, but the only thing I can think of that I did special was throwing knives in that match. Perhaps it from the 30th? Not sure... consider that one unconfirmed for now, however I love the title, being a thirty-somethinger myself. I don't know if you guys want me to get into that additional flag titles... like The Patriot (USA), Rising Sun (Japan)... I have no idea how I got them, but there they are. May just be a rank thing like the others (i.e. The Specialist, Neutral) Then after prestige there are all the additional Veteran titles, like Blade Veteran (50 knife kills) and Stunner Veteran (killing 75 stunned enemies) and more... we'll see how those transpire before getting too far into those. I'm about to hit the weapons masters/veterans in Prestige mode and it says I'll get new titles then as well, not to mention all the Prestige bonuses. I'll supply you guys with an additional list of titles as they come about. Again, thanks for compiling all of this... I don't see how one person could ever do it alone. Now, if I could just find the time to get my official review of the game for my website. I spend so much time playing, I may never get to it ;o) 16:58, November 22, 2009 (UTC) skinnydipinacid the BL Rag High Command You get this for the highest average altitude in a game. Broken arrow title is when you call in an airstrike on of close to your location Prestige-Related titles I prestiged a few days ago, and I can clarify a few of the titles in the list. The Flasher is achieved by completing Flashbang Veteran I Great White North is PROBABLY achieved after reaching level 21 in 1st prestige, at least that's when I got it. Silence is unlocked by completing Stealth I The gun titles with the grey background are achieved by getting Veteran I with the gun, and the grey background with a headshot icon on the side is achieved by getting the Master challenge for that gun. That's all I can think of for now, but I'll update when I get more. Velociraptor Talon Awarded together with New Jack - Get payback with a throwing knife. Shark Emblem You DO NOT get the Shark Emblem for complete 21 Ton Giant III...I just got it and have not completed that challenge. I did, however, just complete the Sponge III challenge (absorb 50,000 worth of damage with your riot shield). Any body know how to get tha pig emblem??? it would be much appreciated :I got it at the same time as Click click boom, so that may be it, however I do not know for certain. I also got a double kill death from the grave with C4, so it may be by killing people from the grave (but a double kill is probbaly not needed). - RASICTalk 21:39, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Tiger Emblem The Tiger emblem is rewarded alongside the "Grim Reaper" title for killing 5 enemies with a single predator missle. But, as stated a few posts earlier, the challenge can be done with multiple missles killing a total of 5 enemies in the same round. I3loodcat 22:47, November 22, 2009 (UTC) and What to do for the "9 Lives" and "Hard Eight" Title????? i mean the title who figure the cat and the spider how to get these titles? they are not in the list Whoever locked the page, at least update the list with these corrections. The fact that it's locked, AND nobody is fixing things is really a shame. It is not locked, it is semi-protected meaning only registered users can edit it. The amount of unprofessionalism was staggering when it was open for anonymous users. CirChris -Here to help! 23:35, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Haha. AGF, out the window. Mad Bomber i have confirmed the 2 bomb plants to unlock this title Shark-face "21-Ton Giant: III" emblem Can also be unlocked by completing the challenge "Sponge: III". Derpfin 23:36, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Weapon Emblems Ive seen on the complete lists that there are two medals for each gun, a silver and gold one. I have gotten every single challenge for the WA2000 (all atachments, camos, and marksman 8 and expert 8)and I still don't have it, how do i do it? After some research i have concluded that this maybe unlocked by doing the vetern and master achievments unlcoked after presteiging Flying Tigers/ Shark face emblem info is wrong I completed the 21 ton giant III and only got the rotating pavelow emblem. I knew you wouldn't have to call in 25 pavelows to get it but I did it anyway. On the Flagrunner video a level 11 has the emblem. Nobody I know has the knowledge on how to get it. Anybody know what the real way to unlock it is? 007sarodim 00:54, November 23, 2009 (UTC)007sarodim 30 Something I got this title after hitting level 35 in the first prestige, hopefully that's right. Look! No Hands! |'Look! No Hands!' | This one is tied to getting kills with the sentry gun after you prestige. Great White North I WANT THIS TITLE CAN SOMEONE WHO KNWOS HOW TO GET IT AIM ME RIGHT AWAY AT GB Forces GB or email me at kyle_mccutcheon58@hotmail.com thank you I know you have to prestige to get it, but other than that idk how I got it. PLEASE HELP MWAH! I would like to know how to get the Bear emblem as well as the Rhino. They look so coool! Shock and Awe + Neutral Flag Stun Veteran I after 1st prestige The Dragon + Rising Sun Flag Jolly Green Giant I (50 pavelow kills) after 1st prestige Pheonix Rising + The Redeemer Last Stand Veteran I (5 last stand kills) after 1st prestige IT SEEMS THAT EVERY PRESTIGE CHALLENGE GRANTS 2 TITLES, one associated with the challenge and a flag as well HEY does any one know how to get the call of duty 4 star not rotating? Yes, I would like to know as well. You may get it from calling a nuke just before your team loses, 100 points from losing. The pavelow icon is also awared after the 'transformer' challange. Edit permission Last Friday I uploaded a the lot of Callsign images for insertion in the callsign table. Can I get permission to edit this page? --ElementalFiend 16:27, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Pave Low I got this emblem after killing 3 helicopters with a stinger(never had a pave low before that) ^That's the standard helicopter emblem, theres another helicopter that's slightly different when you call in X amount of pavelows I've talked with my friends, and we've come to the conclusion that you recieve the "MW2"(First Page) title by reaching the second prestige.(Most likely after level 5). Some confirmation will be nice. UFO carrying Cow I was wondering how to get the UFO carrying the cow emblem, I have tried what it says in the callsigns page many times, and I still dont have it. Can I get some help? :In multiplayer you have to kill an enemy, take his gun, then kill him again with the stolen gun. This is confirmed by me and friends. --ElementalFiend 19:20, November 23, 2009 (UTC) You have to get to level 41 to unlock the challenge that goes with it (Cruelty, under Humiliation). Boots Emblem To get the Boots emblem it is stated to get killed by nuke, I didn't get killed by a nuke yet, but I got this emblem, I think it came along with TacDel callsign. Clean up time? I think we need to clean up this talk page, it's getting pretty large. Maybe we should remove some old posts/remove things that have been fixed? Or maybe just archive this page? --Mp5shooter 20:49, November 23, 2009 (UTC) SKULL EMBLEM ABOVE THE XRAY?!! If anybody has any idea how to get it, I know I'm adding the stack of emblem questions, but that emblem is just so awesome! Nerves of Steel Just completed the color of money and didn't get the nerves of steel callsign. The shark face is not related to the 21 Ton Giant challenge. It comes after absorbing 50000 damage with the riot shield.